


Dia dos Namorados é uma merda

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Dia dos namorados, Valentine's Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: A semana do Dias dos Namorados chegou na universidade de South Park e os alunos se preparam para diversas atividades envolvendo muito romance. No entanto, haviam algumas pessoas que não estavam nem um pouco contente com aquilo, principalmente Eric Cartman que achava todo esse desempenho uma baboseira para uma data tão brega e idiota, especialmente quando recebe uma carta que o faz ter certeza de sua opinião.University - AU || Valentine's WeekBetada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3





	Dia dos Namorados é uma merda

**Author's Note:**

> """"Publicado no Spirit no dia 11/02/2019"""""
> 
> Essa oneshot faz parte do desafio "Valentine's Week", criado por mim mesmo, onde cada dia da semana haverá um casal e tema diferente, todos relacionados com amor devido ao Dia dos Namorados.
> 
> Espero que se divirtam
> 
> Boa leitura!! 
> 
>  
> 
> **************************************  
> Tema do dia:  
> Dia 1 - Carta - Eric Cartman

Era a semana do Dia dos Namorados e todos na faculdade estavam animados para as atividades propostas pelo campus.

Os próprios alunos, especialmente os veteranos, eram responsáveis de toda organização de seus blocos com enfeites elaborados pelos estudantes e participantes do Clube de Artes, doces e presentes. A venda para conseguirem o dinheiro para suas formaturas e outras atividades interessantes para que os calouros pudessem participar e se divertir.

Apenas nos horários livres do primeiro dia os corredores e saguões dos blocos estavam lotados, com vendas de cartões, chocolates e balões, haviam mesas com cartazes indicando serviços como cupido, correios e outras coisas, que muitos sequer lembravam.

Eric passava ao lado de variados grupos de pessoas, onde algumas delas comentavam alegremente sobre o que ganharam, enquanto outros segredavam o que dariam para a pessoa “amada” — que sequer sabiam seus nomes —, e mesmo casais se agarrando pelos cantos não lhe escaparam de vista.

No ano passado, no primeiro dia da semana do Dia dos Namorados, as coisas tinham sido mais calmas e contidas, totalmente entediantes... enquanto esse ano, apesar da data irritante e extremamente inútil, poderia tirar algum proveito sobre ela, como sacanear certas pessoas com comentários sarcásticos e brincadeiras que julgava ser engraçadas.

Seguiu para fora do prédio, indo em direção a praça, que ficava ao fundo do bloco, onde sabia que um grupo de meros colegas de intervalo, já o esperavam sentados nos bancos, comentando entre risadas ao apontar para os estudantes que passavam com seus presentes babacas ou comentários tolos.

Desde seu ensino médio Cartman teve a necessidade de perturbar a paciência de seus colegas em como essa data era gay e brega, porém, sempre recebia sermões chatos que lhe tiravam toda a diversão. Claro, isso não fora o suficiente para impedi-lo de continuar a zombar, principalmente agora que possuía seu próprio grupinho.

— Ei, caras! — Acenou aos rapazes ao se aproximar. Sua expressão era séria e entediada.

— Hey! — Saudou Michael em resposta com um sorriso no rosto.

Eric seguiu até ele e se acomodou sem nem mesmo esperar que lhe dessem um espaço maior, afinal, Cartman era o líder e ele podia fazer o que quiser. Os rapazes apenas se espremeram, quase fazendo um da ponta cair quando seu amigo lhe empurrou.

— Quem foi o mais gay até agora? — Perguntou ao se escorar no encosto do banco.

— Difícil saber quem é o mais gay, cara. — Respondeu Michael — Mas a coisa mais merda que vimos foi um pessoal vestido de cupido.

Cartman automaticamente começou a rir ao imaginar alguém se expondo ao ridículo assim, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo sobre isso e visualizar algum de seus amigos nessa situação, uma garota de vestido cheio de babados cor de rosa carregando uma bolsa do mesmo estilo se aproximou.

— Eric Cartman? — A garota segurava algo, provavelmente uma foto de Eric para reconhecê-lo.

O rapaz apenas a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas após olhá-la atentamente de cima a baixo.

— Há uma carta para você. — Estendeu um envelope vermelho para o rapaz.

Eric apenas observou duvidoso, olhando fixamente o papel das mãos pequenas da menor.

— Vamos logo, garoto! Não tenho todo o tempo aqui. — Sem se importar, a morena apenas jogou a carta no colo de Cartman e saiu.

O grupo de rapazes apenas olharam, curiosos com a cena, sem entender o que havia acontecido ali. Alguns, de tão intrometidos que eram, queriam pegar aquele papel e abrir para saber o que havia ali dentro.

— Parece que alguém decidiu ser gay com você. — Comentou Michael tocando o ombro do mais baixo.

Cartman encarou mais uma vez a carta em seu colo, completamente chocado por ser tratado de maneira tão rude. Ele sequer ligava para a carta, já que nunca se importara com elas. No colégio recebia algumas de variadas garotas, mas nem chegava a lê-las, apenas jogava fora na primeira lixeira que encontrasse, que era exatamente sua vontade neste momento.

— Abra pra vermos quem foi a idiota. — Comentou um outro garoto qualquer do grupo.

— Pra quê perder tempo com essa merda? — Eric se levantou, pronto para seguir até uma lixeira, mas Michael puxou rapidamente o papel de sua mão e pôs-se a abrir com pressa.

O mais gordo o fitou com ar questionador sobre a atitude de seu colega, entretanto, ignorou quando o moreno passou a ler o conteúdo da carta.

 

_“Cartman,_

_Eu quero estar nos seus braços, segurar sua mão, sentir sua respiração, ouvir o seu coração... Eu quero estar com você…_

_Lindo, não? Infelizmente não é para você… E se continuar assim, nunca saberá o poder dessas palavras e deste sentimento tão belo._

_Você é um merda e isso nunca vai mudar. Deveria avaliar seus atos antes de ser tarde demais pois ficará sozinho eternamente._

_Ass: Amigo Sincero.”_

 

O grupo de Cartman riu, zoando com a cara do próprio líder sobre como alguém estava completamente preocupado com sua vida amorosa. O jovem apenas revirou os olhos, irritado com as besteiras escritas naquele papel. Ele puxou da mão do maior e amassou, jogando-o na primeira lata de lixo que avistou enquanto deixava o local obviamente irritado, lembrando a si mesmo que era por isso que não abria qualquer carta e também porque achava essa data uma merda.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, queria agradecer muito a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) por ter me ajudado com ele, que não foi só na betagem, mas no apoio que recebo sobre as fics que ando escrevendo, pois com certeza eu já teria desistido há alguns dias de minhas histórias por me desanimar demais. Por isso, muito obrigada por estar me ajudando muito com elas e me animar sempre <3 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Até o próximo tema.
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************************************  
> Temas do desafio Valentine's Week:  
> Dia 1 - Carta - Eric Cartman - POSTADO  
> Dia 2 - Teste de Compatibilidade  
> Dia 3 - Cúpido  
> Dia 4 - Mal Entendido  
> Dia 5 - Jantar Romântico  
> Dia 6 - Primeira Vez  
> Dia 7 - Livre


End file.
